pockets of love
by hollyfanatik101
Summary: piper doesnt understand why prue wants to leave untill she talks to grams.....


Sun streaming throught the newly sprung leaves on the trees. spring just started . An unsual warm day for this early in the year. Three little girls playing on the grass. The older one directing the two younger once as what the do with the big box that had been left behind. By the sears guys who had just delivered the new washing machine and dryer.  
  
"Piper you make the windows and Phoebe you make the door while i make the mailbox" Prue directed her siblings. "I want to make the mailbox pue" Phoebe tried. " No phoebe sweetie , you dont know how to write the name yet" Prue told her. "Do to" phoebe said back to her. "It is h-a-l-i-w-e-l " she spelled. " No Phoebe t is H-a-l-l-i-w-el-l" Piper corrected her. " That is what i said" Phoebe retorted.  
  
"You just make the door and then i will show how the write the name the right way and then maybe we can write it on the door as well somewhere" Piper tried to convince her. " Is not he same" Phoebe said , but took her paintbrush anyway and started the first of her crooked lines for the door.  
  
Piper had taken a ruler and with the tip of her tongue poking through her lips started her first straight line of the windows. "Piper you have to make the window higher" Prue started. " No we cant because Phoebe has to be able to look through it" Piper interrupted her. " We always have to think of her, why does she have to be so little" Prue muttered to her self.  
  
" Hey Prue what are we going to make out of the other box" Piper asked her next. " A castle" Phoebe said from the other side of the box still working on her door. "Nope" Prue said back. "We already have one of those in the basement from the dishwasher box" Prue added. "Well then what" phoebe asked . "It is going to be andy's house" prue told them with a tone that told the younger sisters she had made up her mind. "Why do we have to make one for andy, he isnt even here" Piper asked her.  
  
"He doesnt have to be here" Prue said as she dipped her brush of paint back in the paintcan "This house is going to be for you and Phoebe and that one is going to be for Andy and me" Prue added. "That is not fair" Phoebe began. " no it is" prue went on. "Me and Andy are going to be married , and that is why we need a house of our own, cause when you get married you live in a house with your husband" Prue explained.  
  
piper had gotten very quiet and was still consentrating on her window she had almost finished . "prue?" she asked softly. "what Piper" Prue said. looking up from what she was doing. seeing something was wrong she walked over to Piper. "what Piper" She asked again. "Do you have to go live with Andy when you get married" Piper asked her. "Yeah does are the rules" Prue told her. "why?" "Cause then i dont want you to marry andy" Piper said , trying to push back the lump in her throat. "Why?" prue asked a little worried. "Those are the rules we have to folow the rules, grams said." Prue told her "I dont like those rules" piper said softy as now a tear ran down her cheek.  
  
"Prue what is wrong with Piper why is she crying what have you done" Phoebe said who had come from around the box and sat next to Piper and placed her arm around her sisters shoulder. " I didnt do nothing she just started crying" Prue said looking at both of her sister. "I dont want you to get married to Andy" Piper said on a choked sob. "But why Piper, you like him dont you" Prue asked her. "Yes , but when you get married we have to live alone with grams and i dont want you to leave , i dont care about the dumb rules" Piper said, as she got up from the ground and ran to the swingset on the other side of the yard.  
  
Prue told Phoebe she could go on and finish the mailbox. And then walked over to the swingset to have a talk with Piper. "Piper ?' She said. "go away!" Piper said , still crying. "Come on piper, that is what people do when they get married" Prue tried again. " I dont care about the rules, i told you already, i dont want you leave" Piper said. "But piper i am not leaving yet , it is just a game, come on and we can finish it" Prue tried to get Piper to come back. "No i dont want to anymore, i hate that dumb box anyway, and i hate you!" And of she ran again and into the house. "fine" Prue said and walked bak to help Phoebe with the next part of the house.  
  
Grams looked up as a crying Piper ran past her throught the kitchen and up the stairs and hearing the slamming of the door. "What now" She thought. And made her way up the stairs. Knocking on the door she opened it. "Piper hunny what is the matter, sweetie" She asked her middle granddaughter. "Nothing" Came the usual answer. "Doesnt look like nothing, why dont you tell me what happened" She asked her as she put her hand on her back and rubbed it. " I hate prue" Piper said , Her voice muffled from the pillow. " and why is that sweetie" grams asked her.  
  
She is going to marry Andy and then she is going to leave and then me and Phoebe have to live all by our selves and i dont want her to get married and i dont like Andy either" Piper started. Grams got a hint of a smile on her face. "Piper?" she said. "piper hunny can you sit up and look at me" She asked her. Piper straightened her self out and sat up her little hands rubbing over her eyes. grams leaned over and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. And gave her a little kiss on her wet cheek.  
  
"Prue is only ten years old she is not going to marry Andy today or any day soon, so no reason to get upset right now, is there?" She started. "Yeah but she will, when she grows up" "That is when she grows up Piper that is so many years from now" I dont like it" Piper said a new tear running down. "Well have you thought that maybe you get married to" Grams asked her.  
  
Piper looked at her grams, the sob that worked it's way to her throat got stopped. "I get married to?" She asked her grams. "yeah why not?" Grams asked her. "Don know" Piper said softly. "Piper you are the most beautifull girl in the world , and someday a boy is going to come along and he is going to think the same thing and he is going to want to marry you" Grams went on. "And then you are going to have a house of your own, just like Prue and Phoebe will someday" Grams told her. "But that doesnt mean you aren't going to be sisters for ever, even if you are going to get married, you will always have your sisters, no matter who you marry , no matter where you live or what you do" Grams told her. "And the same counts for Prue and Phoebe, you guys are never going to get rid of each other" Grams added.  
  
"But she is not going to love us anymore when she gets married, cause you are s'pose to love your husband" Piper said. "That is true, you are suposse to love your husband and that is a great thing , but it a different kind of love," Grams tried to answer the question. "Huh?' came the response from piper. "Hmm ....okay for example you love your teacher, right?" Grams asked. "uhuh" Piper said. "But you love her different from lets say Prue and Piper?" grams next question asked her. "yeah?" Came the answer "But you love me different from Prue and Phoebe , right" Grams asked next. " I love you most of all" Piper said with a grin on her face. "See sweetie you love all of them they are just in different pockets of love, you make all these pockets as you grow up and when you husbands comes along you make a special pocket for him and then when you have childeren you make another pocket, you understand what i am trying to say hunny" Grams asked her.  
  
" Yeah but what if i make to many pockets?" "Hunny you can never make to many pockets, with a heart as big as yours there could be a million pockets and there would still be room left" Grams said as she enveloped her in her arms. "You just make as many pockets as you want sweetie" She wisphered kissing her granddaughter head. "As many as you want"  
  
"Piper....Piper" The door flew open and Phoebe and Prue burst through . "We have to show you something come on" Prue said. "What ...what " Piper said, the earlier fight already forgotten. As she jumped of the bed and ran after her sisters. "Look" Phoebe said as she made a grand jester with her arm. Piper stepped out of the house and into the back yard suprised she turned around. "What have you guys done" She asked. "We took the box from downstairs and we made a hous out of it, and then we put it next to the other ones" Prue began. "Yeah and then we cut doors in the middle one so that it can go into the other two ones, so that when we get married , we can still live in our own house, but we cans still go to the other ones, You can have the middle one" Phoebe went on. " Cause you are the middle sister" Prue finished.  
  
Piper turned to her sisters. giving them a big smile. "the pocket just got bigger" she said. And ran to her little house. Leaving prue and phoebe wonder what she had meant by that.  
  
the end 


End file.
